


It's In Their Eyes

by Scarash669



Series: It's in Their Eyes [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Absent Parents, BL, Canon, Children see too much, Idiots in Love, Loneliness, Low-key, M/M, Post-War, Self-Discovery, Sort Of, They're totally gay, Time Travel, post episode 136
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarash669/pseuds/Scarash669
Summary: Boruto and Sasuke have returned from the past and while Sasuke is debriefing Naruto on their journey and the defeat of Urashiki, Boruto has been sent to gather the Hokage for dinner. However, he discovers a tender moment and it's all in their eyes.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: It's in Their Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884523
Comments: 13
Kudos: 274





	It's In Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I admit that I'm a complete sucker for adult Naruto and Sasuke, but this idea got into my head. I have no idea if I'm going to turn this into a series or not, but for now, tell me what you think! What if Naruto and Sasuke were in love, but neither one had ever said anything for one reason or another. And so, they proceeded with their lives as canon has shown us, but if you caught them in the right moment, you could see it in their eyes. 
> 
> Without further ado! Enjoy!

Boruto remembered the first time he heard the name Sasuke. He had been with his mother, and if he was honest it was only because of the way her smile tightened, then looked sad.

The second time was when he met his childhood friend, Sarada Uchiha. His dad's old pink hair friend had brought the dark hair child to play with him. It was strange. His dad's expression seemed gentler in a way the blond child couldn't express when the older man looked at the unknown child.

Over the years, Boruto heard whispers of the mysterious Uchiha who, much like his own father, was never home. It was rare that Sarada said anything but he understood the loneliness of missing your parent. 

Boruto never understood why his father never came home. He was used to his father always being gone, but it felt like the older he got, the less he saw of his father and more of the Nanadaime Hokage. 

However, he heard the undertone of the older konoha civilians voices. The mixture of fear and awe. In some ways, it was the same tone they used when they spoke about the Nanadaime. It never made sense though, and when he had inquired, all the adults had brushed him off.

By the time Boruto met Sasuke, the older man had developed a fan. All the kid knew was that the tall, dark haired man that he had attempted to punch, mistaking him for his father, was strong enough to stand on equal ground with the Nanadaime. 

Looking back at his mother while she told the Uchiha the whereabouts of his father, he saw that look again. The sadness in her eyes as she took in the male adult in front of her. Why did she look sad? What was it about the male that made his mother look like she had her heart broken? When the blond child looked back to the Uchiha, his eyes were unreadable.

Boruto had spent several week's with Sasuke since that encounter and the blond had established that his sensei was not normal. Sasuke's faith in Naruto astounded the child. Though he knew it was only after he and Sasuke returned from the past that all the clues snapped into place. 

He had been sent to the hokage tower to collect his father for dinner. Now that he understood a little more about his dad, Boruto admitted he saw the older man a little different. 

Sensing that Sasuke was also with his father, the genin slowed his pace up the stairs that led to the roof. Shikamaru had told him where to find the Hokage but Boruto stopped just as his head came above the wall to plateau as the floor of the roof. 

Across the way, Boruto watched as his father and sensei spoke to each other. They stood close, but with enough distance between them that it was still respectful, even if it was just barely. However, what stopped him was the look in his Sensei's eyes. Soft, gentle, warm and almost as if he was hanging onto the words his father said like his words were gospel. His expression was gentle and a smile played at his lips as he responded to the younger male. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

Boruto recognized that look. It was the same one that he often saw on his mother when she looked at the Hokage. It was how Sakura looked at Sasuke. It was how Shikadai’s parents looked at each other in their softest moments. If he was honest, Boruto acknowledged that it was the look that Mitsuki sometimes gave him when the other boy thought Boruto wasn’t looking. It was how countless couples that the genin knew looked at each other. Sasuke was IN love with his father.

Shifting his eyes to the Hokage, Boruto felt his heart slam into his rib cage, fear ripping through him for just a few heart beats as realization dawned into him. His father's eyes reflected the same emotions as the Uchiha.

It felt strangely like an intimate encounter and Boruto immediately turned around, his face flushing until even his ears were pink. Slumping to the ground, the blond genin put his face in his hands as he processed what he saw. 

Was this why Sakura-san and his mother looked sad when they thought no one was looking? Did they know that their husbands loved each other? Did they know that they weren't the only occupants of the men's hearts? Did the men know how they looked at each other? What exactly was going on?

Pressing his fingers into his eyes, Boruto rubbed his eyes, then his face in silent frustration. 

Even as the thoughts tumbled through him, Boruto groaned as a large growl ripped through the air from his stomach. Problems for another day. For now, food.

Making up his mind, Boruto stood and took a few steps backwards. Taking a deep breath, the genin pushed forward onto the roof, yelling at the two men overlooking the city of Konoha. 

"Dad! It's dinner time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I admit, I struggled with this a bit as I typed it as I had a hard time finding the right words, and still I feel like I failed a bit. However, I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated, but please be nice! Stay safe!


End file.
